YuGiOh: Afterlives
by MrsJoey Wheeler
Summary: Time has passed and the world is finally calm. Yugi and the gang have settled into their new, evil-free lives. Joey's got a girlfriend, that nobody knows; and Yugi and Tea are finally dating! In this world of no evil, can even Seto Kaiba find happiness?
1. Nightlife

I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I only have the new characters that were made to write this story.

MrsJoey Wheeler: Hi peeps! If you're reading this you must have an interest in my Yu-Gi-Oh story. This story takes place after the final episode of the actual series. I might make a story that leads up to this Prologue, but I don't know how to put it all into words. So look for it. I'll make sure the summery says that it comes before this. Well, I better stop blabbing so you can enjoy my story! So….ENJOY!

MrsJoey Wheeler

(PS- The rating is for scenes in later chapters.)

Yu-Gi-Oh: After-lives

Prologue- Nightlife

As some of you know, the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh ended with the gang leaving for home, and the Pharaoh safely sealed away in his own time.

This story takes place about two months after the gang returned home.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Joey Wheeler called from behind a hand-holding Yugi Moto and Téa Gardner.

The two stopped and waited for Joey, their hands still twined together. They had only been going out for 3 weeks.

Joey caught up to them and leaned over to catch his breath.

"Joey! I told you to hurry and that me and Yugi were going to leave you behind!" Téa hissed at him.

"I was looking for Tristan," he panted, "He's going out with Serenity tonight. Remember?"

They did; that's all Tristan had been talking about for days and all Joey had been complaining about it for just as long.

"You know, Joey. You don't have to be so overprotective all the time." Yugi said to his friend.

"I wasn't…going to tell him…anything else," Joey said holding up a yellow envelope, "Serenity…wanted me…to give this…to him."

"Okay, so…did you check the parking lot?" Téa asked.

"No! I hadn't thought of that!" Joey answered, "I'll go over and check. Oh, and remember, tomorrow night you're all coming with me to meet my girlfriend."

"7-o-clock, Joey. We know." Téa said.

"See ya later guys!" he called as he ran to find Tristan.

Téa and Yugi sighed and turned to walk to Téa's. Yugi, after they started dating, walked her all the way home or they'd go to Yugi's instead.

"I wonder why Joey wants us to meet his girlfriend?" Yugi asked as he pressed the button so they could cross the street.

"I guess he want to show her off," Téa thought out loud, "She's all he talks about." The light turned and they walked across.

"Yeah, she is," Yugi said, "But notice, Téa: he doesn't ever say her name."

Téa thought about that for a minute. "You're right, Yugi! I've noticed he always talked around her name! He's trying to protect her identity. So, maybe he's dating a girl that he said he would never date."

"Or maybe he's dating somebody famous. Like a pop star or a high class duelist."

"Joey, dating someone famous? Are you kidding!?" Téa laughed.

"Or maybe it's Mai."

Téa stopped laughing and squeezed Yugi's hand. Mai had disappeared a while back. She had been out with some other friends at the Tory Duel Dome. The other girls said that a huge man with blonde, frizzy hair picked her up and took her away. The girls' tried to fight him off, but to no avail. The man took her and she had been missing for at least 4 months.

Joey had gone into a depression after that, but became cheerful after he spent a lot of time with his girlfriend. She seemed to have calmed him down and brought the real him back out to the others.

Yugi squeezed Téa's hand back and she smiled at him. They were now right outside her house. Téa leaned down and Yugi put his face up to her's and they kissed. The first kiss for both of them. They came out of it and they looked into each others eyes.

"Téa," Yugi said blushing.

"Yes?" she asked. Their heads were close and Téa was leaning over to be close to her boyfriend.

"I…love you," he said with his face as red as a beet.

"Yugi…" Téa said, "I love you, too."

Tears welled up in Téa's eyes as she leaned down to hug Yugi. He squeezed her and let go after a while and kissed her forehead.

Téa stood up and wiped her eyes. And Yugi looked into her eyes again.

"See you tomorrow, Yugi," Téa said as she started towards her door.

"I'll come and get you Téa," said Yugi, "See you tomorrow!"

Téa turned and waved to him and started to open her door. Yugi turned to go home.

"I'll be waiting at 6!" Téa called to him.

"Okay!" Yugi called back.

He ran all the way home with a smile on his face and in his heart.

"Tristan!" Joey yelled to his friend.

Tristan stopped putting on his helmet and stared at Joey running across the parking lot with an envelope in hand.

"What do you want Joey!?" Tristan yelled at Joey when his pal got over to him, "I have a date to get ready for, man! If this is more of your rules-"

Joey cut Tristan off by putting the envelope in the biker's face. Tristan read the name on it: Tristan. Written clearly by Joey's little sister.

"From…Serenity." Joey panted as Tristan took the letter, "I…left it…in my…desk."

"So you're cool with me and Serenity?" Tristan asked Joey as they stared at each other.

"Tristan, if I could let anyone date my little sister, it would be you." Joey answered.

"Thanks man," said Tristan, as he pocketed the letter and put on his helmet.

"Show her a good time," Joey said as Tristan started his bike.

"Don't worry; she'll be talking about this date for years."

Tristan gave Joey a thumbs up and pulled out of the school parking lot.

Joey stood there a while before walking off school grounds and stopping only when a long black limo pulled up next to him.

The window rolled down and a girl asked, "Want a ride home, Joey Pup?"

"Yeah, Jami Cat," he answered as he opened the door himself and climbed in.

Before he started to roll the window back up, he was already lip locked with the girl.

The window went up and the limo drove away.

"Joey, who is this girl?" asked Tristan over the roar of the music.

Joey had brought them to the most popular dance club in the city and everyone but Joey felt out of place.

Serenity was clinging to Tristan's arm. They had really hit it off the night before. Yugi and Tea were holding hands under the table, too shy to do it on top of the table. Joey was standing looking around for his girl.

"I've told you, guys. She's my girlfriend," Joey said as he spotted someone, or something, jumped and ran to the other side of the table.

The most popular girl in the city, Jami Tory, had walked in with her butler/bodyguard behind her. She was the top female duelist in the world and was the daughter of a multibillionaire. She was also a rising pop artist. Her butler, James, was skinny, but not one to mess with. With 5 black belts, he was someone to be feared.

The brunette saw Joey and ran over to him. He swooped her up in a hug and spun her around. When he put her down he kissed her.

"You're dating…" Tristan started.

"Her?" Yugi and Téa said in unison to finish.

"Yeah," Joey answered as he came out of the kiss and kept his hands around Jami's waist and she kept hers around his neck.

"Jami!" Serenity said as she stood up and hugged the green-eyed girl that loved her brother.

"Serenity! Look at you!" Jami said back.

Joey let go of Jami and stepped back to let them hug. Jami and Serenity clung to each other and jumped in a circle of excitement.

"Serenity!? You knew Joey's girlfriend and you didn't tell me who she was?" Tristan yelled stunned at what his new girlfriend knew.

Serenity and Jami came out of their hug and Serenity hugged Tristan around his shoulders.

"It was the only condition he gave me before our date. That and no sex," Serenity told him as she squeezed him.

She and Jami started laughing and Joey and the others had sweat drops on their heads.

"Jami," Joey said as the girls stopped and Serenity sat down on Tristan's lap, "Let me introduce you. The guy sitting underneath Serenity is Tristan."

"Hey," Tristan said as hugged Serenity from behind. He starting tickling her, making both girls laugh.

"The girl is Téa," Joey continued.

"Hi Jami," Tea said, clearing holding back a handful of questions and screams.

"And I know Yugi from a duelist dinner. Hi Yugi," Jami said as she smiled and waved at him.

"Hi Jami," Yugi said back, "How's your school doing?"

"Great! I have 3 new students already!" Jami said happily as her and Joey say down.

"That's good to hear!" Serenity and Yugi said in unison with smiles to match Jami's.

"So, Jami," Tristan asked as Serenity took her own seat and Joey and Jami sat down in theirs, "How did you meet Joey?"

Jami's face flushed as red as it goes and she put her eyes to the floor. Joey's face was redder than a tomato. They didn't look anyone in their eyes. Not even each other.

"Umm…" was all Jami could get out.

"It's a long story," Joey cut in as he felt his face get hot.

"We all have time," Tea said.

"Come on, Joey you can tell us," Yugi said.

Joey and Jami looked at each other and smiled weakly.

"Okay," Jami said taking Joey's hand under the table, "We met on the internet. Joey found me in the Tory Duelist Chat Room, or the TDCR. I'm the Head Administrator"

"She disguised herself with a good screen name and never said her name until we met in person." Joey said.

"When did you meet in person?" Yugi asked.

"A little over a year ago," Joey answered.

"When did you meet!?" Tea asked.

"Oh, about…20 months ago," Jami said.

"And we've been dating for a year and 2 weeks," Joey said.

"Is that why you didn't come with us to the movie?" Tristan said as Serenity clung to his arm again.

"Yeah; it was our anniversary and we went to dinner," Joey said.

The DJ announced the playing of the American song "You & Me" by Lifehouse and Joey stood up and extended his hand to Jami.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

She smiled and took his hand.

"Yes, I'll dance with you."

She stood up and he led her to the dance floor as the song started.

"Since when does Joey dance?" Yugi asked.

"Just watch him; he's gotten really good," Serenity said as she pointed at the couple.

Joey and Jami started doing a dance that Jami had taught him when they first met in person. Well, that's what Serenity said. She also said "You & Me" was Joey's and Jami's song.

Later, Joey and Jami confirmed the young Wheeler's words and the three couples danced, talked, and ate all night, enjoying each others warm company.

At 11:30, they decided to go home and get some sleep.

"I'm gonna take Serenity home now," Tristan said as he gently started to wake his girlfriend from her deep sleep.

"Tristan, didn't you bring Serenity on your motorcycle?" Joey asked. Jami was half-asleep, clinging to his shirt and it looked like she wouldn't be able to stand any longer. His arms were around her and he rocked her back and forth. He was the only thing keeping her standing.

Only Coldplay's "Fix Me" was playing and all of girls were drained. Everybody was leaving the club for the night.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Tristan answered as a heavy-eyed Serenity allowed him to put on her helmet.

"Don't worry, Joey," Jami mumbled from his shirt, "James has some of my links and Serenity has her bracelets."

Joey looked at his sister's wrists. Sure enough, Serenity was wearing the link bracelets that Jami had given her.

"See?" Tristan said as he showed Joey the metal circles on his leather jacket, "She'll be safe, man. Don't worry; I wouldn't let her get hurt."

Tristan cooed Serenity to stand up. When she did, she clung to his arm, trying to get as close as possible to his body.

Yugi and Tea were behind Tristan. Yugi was helping an exhausted Tea put on her jacket. He had to guide her hands in and her head was resting on his chest.

"Come on Tea," he said in a deadbeat voice,"Just put your arm in the sleeve, and we can go home."

The drowsy girl put her arm clumsily into the sleeve and Yugi pulled it through. He then pulled her up to where he could hold her comfortably. Tea dully put her arms around Yugi.

"You're coming with us, Yug?" Joey asked as he pulled Jami to his side so he could walk.

"Yeah; me and Tea," Yugi said as Tea stirred at the sound of her name.

"Yugi? Are we going home?" she asked in a near inaudible voice.

"Yeah; Jami and her butler are going to drops us off at home," he told her.

She stood up with his help and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

The boys led the girls out and James, Jami's butler, opened the door to the limo, and then went to help Tristan with Serenity.

Yugi climbed into the limo first and Joey helped Tea get in next. Joey then placed in Jami and afterwards he went over to Tristan's bike, where James was helping Tristan connect Serenity's bracelets' metal rings to the rings on his jacket.

"See? And all you do to get them off is to pull this latch back up and take it off and that's it!" James said as he stood back.

Joey walked over to see from the front. Serenity's head was resting on Tristan's back, her helmet securely on. Her fingers were intertwined, and her bracelets were attached to Tristan's jacket with special latches.

Serenity must have seen him through her helmet, because one of her hands lifted and waved at his presence.

He smiled and waved back.

"See ya later, man," Tristan said to Joey.

"Yeah, I'll see ya later. And I'll see you at church tomorrow," he said to the girl behind his best friend. Serenity waved and entwined her hands again.

Tristan started the engine and waved to Joey and James before kicking off and launching down the street.

"Okay, Joey," James said patting the teen's back, "Let's get you and the others home."

"Yeah," Joey said as he got to the door of the limo. He looked inside and chuckled.

"Sleeping like they're in their own beds," Joey said as climbed in and James closed the door.

Yugi was asleep, sitting up, with Tea's head in his lap. Jami was snoozing beside Joey and he pulled her head onto his lap.

James took Tea home first. It took a drowsy, half-asleep Yugi a while to get her to her door and to get back in. Tea was so tired. She could hardly get to her door without almost falling asleep on her boyfriend.

Next, was Yugi. On accident, and out of clear drowsiness, he ran into his front door, bringing his grandpa to the door in sheer terror.

When Yugi had gotten up off the ground with James's help, he waved to Joey and went inside with his grandpa and James came back to close the door of the limo.

Jami stirred after the car started off again. She then sat up in shock, staring right into Joey's eyes. Her eyes were clouded from the lack of light.

"Joey?" she asked as she cuddled up to him, "Where are we?" Her voice was ruff from her nap.

"On our way to your house. Yugi and the others are already home," he answered.

"Ummm…" was her response. She cuddled up to him, desperate for his body heat and presence.

They rode in calm for a while, until Jami broke the silence. "Joey?" she asked again.

"Yes?" he asked back.

"Will you kiss me, please?" Jami requested as she sat up and looked into his eyes.

He looked back at her and smiled. He moved his face closer to hers. She closed her eyes and their lips touched in a loving kiss as Joey's eyes closed.

He put his hand on her cheek and they took a breath and kissed again. Jami's hands went to Joey chest and up to his shoulders. Joey put his hands around her waist and trailed them up her back.

They made out until they heard the engine turn off and James get out and close his door.

"Joey, I love you." Jami said as they came out of their last kiss.

"I love you, too; Jamilla Maria Tory." Joey said back with a smile.

Jami and Joey sat back in their seat and waited for James to open the door. When he did, Jami got out with Joey behind her. James closed the limo door and headed for the front door as Jami and Joey embraced each other in a hug.

"I want to be with you forever, Joey," Jami said in his ear.

"I want to hold you like this whenever I want without having to wait hours or even days for it," Joey said as he squeezed her tighter.

He loosened his clutch on her and then gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

He allowed himself to completely let go of her. Jami smiled weakly at him as she walked away and slipped her hand out of his grasp.

She blew him a kiss as she went inside and James waved him a goodnight. Joey walked over to his dad's car and got in.

He started the car up, and put on the seatbelt. Joey sat there staring at the steering wheel, thinking about his friends, his sister, his girl.

"I will make her mine forever," he told the car, "She will be my wife and we'll happy together forever."

He put the car in gear and headed home. Planning the entire time on when and how he would give Jami her future engagement ring. He was going to be her husband and her, his wife. And they would be together forever, in love; the princess and her prince.

Readers: I started this fanfiction a long time ago, and I decided to start posting it here. I hope you liked it. ^_^

MrsJoey Wheeler


	2. Engagements

MrsJoey Wheeler: Ohmigod! It's Chapter One! YES! Score! I got it on! I've been waiting for this day!

Joey: (*Bored*) Whatever

Jami: Stop it, Joey. I'm happy for her.

MrsJoey Wheeler: Why thank you Jami

Jami: You're welcome Mrs. Wheeler

Yugi: So weird…

MrsJoey Wheeler: (*giggles*) Yugi, if you must know why we're so weird, then-

Yami: Don't give anything away now!

Tristan: What's going to….hey tell me!

MrsJoey Wheeler: (*With her hands over her mouth*) I can't! It'll give too much away to the readers.

Serenity: Oh, Tristan….your so dense sometimes…

Téa: Will you guys just shut up so they can read the chapter!

MrsJoey Wheeler: (*Taking an aspirin now*) Yes; please…

Rebecca: Oh, oh! Can I do the disclaimer?

MrsJoey Wheeler: Sure Rebecca.

Yugi: When'd she get here? (*anime sweat drop*)

Joey: She's a guest in the next chapter

Jami: And my…

MrsJoey Wheeler: SSSHHHHHHH! Don't give it away!

Jami: (**sweatdrop**) Opps…

Rebecca: Okay. MrsJoey Wheeler does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She owns the characters that she adds to make her story. Was that good?

MrsJoey Wheeler & Jami: Great

Tristan: Now enjoy Chapter one: Engagements

Yu-Gi-Oh: After-lives

Chapter One- Engagements

Joey, Yugi and Tristan were playing a game off duel monsters at Tristan's apartment. It was their first year of college. All of them (Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Jami) had passed High School and all of them went to the same school.

All three couples were still together and they're had lots of Couple's Nights (Tuesday & Saturday nights). Jami and Joey lived in together in a penthouse on the 8th floor of the Tory Inc. building. Yugi and Téa saw each other everyday, but were planning to get an apartment together soon. Serenity was in her last year of High School and she spent time with Tristan when he picked her up after school.

The girls didn't know that the boys were planning on "popping the question" (actually questions) during Easter Sunday Church; but the guys didn't know the girls were planning on staying after, with them, and singing a song to them. The girls were hoping that their special declaration of love would convince the boys to ask.

Tristan and Yugi were dueling while Joey talked on the phone with the Reverend of the church him, Jami, and Serenity go to every Sunday. It had been Serenity's idea for them to go to church together. She was a little tired of sitting with hers and Joey's mom and loved to go to Jami's church, which is "their" church now.

"Yeah…uhuh…yeah…thanks Rev…uhuh…ya, you too…bye," was what Joey conversation sounded like to the other boys. Joey put his cell phone on the coffee table.

"He said that we can do it and he'll bless us after they accept," Joey said as Yugi took 1800 life points from Tristan.

"What if they, or one of them, doesn't?" Yugi asked, clearly worried if Téa would accept his proposal.

"Hey Yug," Joey said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry too much about Téa. She was your friend, during which she crushed on you a lot. And when you asked her out, she wouldn't stop smiling. It was because she waited so long for you to so it. She loves you so much that you won't even be able to say "Will you marry me?""

"Yeah, Yugi; Joey's right. Stop worrying," Tristan said as he played a trap card to counter Yugi's next attack.

"Thanks guys," Yugi said as he continued to blush. He loved Téa with all his heart and soul and he knew she felt the same.

"I'm picking up Serenity's ring tomorrow," Tristan said as he took his turn, "I've got it paid off already."

"How much did it cost you?" Joey asked as Tristan played a monster with 1900 attack points.

"About $570. It's really nice; the sales woman helped me pick it out," Tristan answered as he had his monster attack one of Yugi's and took 300 points.

"Téa's ring cost me about $895. I've got three months of payments left on it," Yugi said as he began his turn.

"Hey, Joey, how much was Jami's?" Tristan asked as he looked away from the duel he was losing.

"$1199," Joey answered as he watched Yugi play Dark Magician.

"$1199!" Yugi and Tristan yelled as the slammed their hands on the table.

"Jami's dad gave me the money. He heard that Jami wanted the same ring I wanted to buy her, so he gave me the money. I couldn't have afforded it otherwise," Joey said as Tristan lost the duel to Yugi, again. So far that week, Tristan had won only one game. That one was against Joey.

"Well, at least we're all set for this Sunday," Tristan said as he put his deck away.

"Three days guys," Yugi said.

Joey and Tristan fr0ze; they hated when Yugi did that. Counted down days to something, important or not.

"Yug, stop doing that!" Joey yelled as Yugi blushed and Tristan threw an empty pop can at him. Tristan and Joey knew that for Yugi that it would be the most perfect scenario ever. He and Téa were best friends for years; they dated for a while, were going to get engaged, get married, and stay together forever.

"Let's go over Sunday again," Tristan said quickly.

"Okay," Joey sat down next to Yugi and they went over their plan.

On the other side of campus, the girls were at Téa's dorm room. Her room mate was out, so the girls were alone. Jami's _Westlife _CD was playing the first track while the girls did each other's hair and put together what they were going to wear in three days.

"I can't wait to move in with Yugi! We found this perfect apartment!" Téa said as she secured a braid on Jami's head.

"Living with your boyfriend makes you get to know them a lot better, Téa. Are you sure you want to go through that?" Jami asked as she admired her hair. Téa had put Jami's long, think, brown hair in two braids on each side of her head. Then she put them in circles so Jami's ears were hidden inside.

"Yeah; I love him. I should know everything about him…right?" Téa asked worriedly.

"If you really want to, Téa. Living with him you'll find out a lot more about him. Sometimes things that you don't want to," Serenity said as she continued brushing out her hair.

"How would you know Serenity?" Jami asked her boyfriend's sister.

"I heard it from one of my friends. And from you," the younger girl answered. Jami blushed red and turned to look back in the mirror.

Téa snuck up behind Jami and whispered into her ear. "Know just a little too much about Joey?" Jami's body stiffened and she blushed very red.

"Maybe just a little too much," she whispered. "But in a good way," the brunette answered.

Serenity came up beside her friend. "Because you love my brother so much, right?"

Jami smiled as she felt her face get hotter. "Yes; I wish he could just get the courage to…never mind."

"To what Jami?" Serenity asked her.

"What Jami?" Téa asked with her friend.

"To marry me," the other girl whispered as she got up out of her chair and went to sit on the futon.

Téa and Serenity looked at each other and then at Jami before they got up and sat next to her on the futon. Téa sat on her left, Serenity on her right.

Téa rubbed her hand on Jami's back. "I'm sure Joey's just waiting for the right time to ask you. He loves you Jami," she told the brunette.

Serenity placed one hand on Jami's lap and used the other to lift the girl's chin so that their eyes met. "Jami, Joey loves you so much. Just like Téa said, he's just waiting for the right time to ask you. Joey's a perfectionist. You know that."

Jami smiled a little. She knew that all too well. The day she met the others had been planned for weeks. Joey had even booked the table!

"Okay," she said as she wiped away the welling tears. "I won't worry too much."

"Good," Téa said. "I'm as worried as you are Jami. In the fact that I'm wondering when Yugi will ask."

Serenity leaned over so she could see Téa's eyes. "You won't even let him say "Will you?"! He won't even be able to finish the question!"

The three girls laughed. The CD was now on track 3. The song came on and the girls smiled.

"Let's sing it," Serenity said. She started it off and Jami and Téa joined in. It was the song they were singing to the boys after church.

Sunday came and the three couples met outside of the church an hour early. They had reserved seats since this church was always jam packed with people on holidays. The two sets of about 30 pews each were covered in the markers for the families and people coming.

Jami and Joey were in their usual Sunday seats, in the front on the left (if you're looking from the back), Yugi and Téa were a few pews back, and Serenity and Tristan were in the other set of pews in the area between the other two couples.

They talked and then the girls went off to see the Reverend, while the guys slipped into the church library.

"You guys have your rings?" Joey asked.

"Yep," Tristan said as he pulled out the red velvet box. He opened it to reveal a modern Princess cut solitaire ring.

"That's a nice ring," Yugi said.

"Good pick," Joey said. "Now you know she'll say yes. So take care of her, got it?"

"Till the day I die," Tristan promised as he pocketed the ring and Yugi pulled out a white box from his pocket. He popped it open and the guys stared wide-eyed at it.

The ring was in 14kt. white gold; two lines of diamonds lead up to the top were an oval shaped diamond was placed.

"Wow Yugi," Joey said. "You chose that?"

"Yep," he said, closing the box and putting it back in his pocket with a smile.

"Wow," Tristan echoed. "Let's see Jami's Joey."

"I don't know," he said. "I don't want to feel like I upstaged you two."

"Don't; the girls won't think that way, so why should we," Tristan said. Yugi nodded in agreement.

Joey pulled the dark blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a 14kt. yellow gold ring. Like Téa's, it had two rows leading up to the center. But the diamonds were vertical, making groups of stripes on each side.

"Sixteen diamonds in it is what the sales lady said. I got it on sale, too." Joey pocketed the ring and looked at the other guys.

Each one was wearing Sunday best. Joey had on a blue shirt that brought out his eyes and a purple tie that matched the dress Jami was wearing. Tristan had a light brown shirt under a black tux jacket, and Yugi had on a red shirt, a black tux jacket, and a white tie with a checkered pattern. All of them had on black pants and black shoes.

"Should we go find our girls?" Joey said. The guys laughed and they left. They found the girls talking to the Reverend, giggling and Jami was holding a basket of light green and purple petals.

Jami was wearing a sleeveless light purple dress that ended at her knees. It form fitted the top of her body, but had a skirt that draped down so that it wasn't against her body. The only decoration was a simple ribbon around the waist and a purple bow on her right hip. She had on a pair of cute white 2 inch heals, that had only two thick straps to go over her foot. Her hair was curly but pulled back in a ponytail.

Téa was in a red skirt and white shirt to match Yugi. The skirt was at her knees and the shirt had the same pattern as Yugi's tie. She had on a pair of white short heals that had straps all over the front and a solid back. Her hair was longer than it used to be, reaching her shoulders. She had it straightened and layered. She had curled the ends out so that it framed her face in a way.

Serenity on the other hand, was wearing a light pink dress in the same style of Jami's, except there was no bow or ribbon. The whole dress was embroidered in pink stitches to make flowers and spirals over the whole thing. She had on a pair of pink heals with thin straps in the front and a tiny buckle strap to go around the back and keep it on. The front of her hair was pulled back in a small ponytail, falling with the back portion of her hair.

"What's so funny?" Tristan asked as he put his arm around Serenity's shoulders.

"Reverend Moore was telling us about his granddaughter Sophie," Serenity said.

"She's a silly one," he said, showing the boys a photo of her.

A little girl, about 2 years old smiled through the picture. She had on a little white sleeveless dress with tiny flowers on it. She showed a toothy smile, showing off the fact she was missing two teeth on the top and one on the bottom.

"She ran into a pole at Disneyland and knocked them out. My son and his wife were scared at first, but she didn't break anything and those teeth will be replaced when she starts school," Reverend Moore said.

Joey shook his head, trying not to laugh. Jami elbowed him in the ribs and he smiled. She giggled and so did the other girls. Yugi spooned his arm around Téa's waist and she leaned on him. It seamed over the last couple years, Téa stopped getting taller and Yugi started getting taller. His hair was at the top of her head and, according to his last doctor's measurement, he was only 2 inches shorter than her.

"What's with the flower petals?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, I helped out a couple with their wedding and the flower girl left this in the room the bride used," Jami said. "I'm supposed to give it to her."

The three couples stood there for a bit, just talking; then took their seats as more and more people began to arrive. Soon, the service started and the regular Easter story began.

Soon, they were singing "Awesome God" for the end of the service, the boys' cue. They pulled small microphones from their pockets and put them on their shirts, without the girls noticing.

The song ended, the guys made sure the girls stayed standing while everyone else sat. The three of them looked at each other, totally confused. Joey and Yugi nodded towards Tristan and Reverend Moore.

"There's something special that will happen today…" Reverend Moore said, leading Tristan on.

"Serenity," he said looking back at her and taking her hands in his. "I've loved you since the day I met you; you know that. And I'm hoping you feel the same way."

"I do," she whispered. She was close to tears, still wondering what was going on.

Yugi took his turn. "Téa…" She nodded. "We've been friends for so long and then the day you said you'd be my girlfriend, you made me the happiest guy in the world. I love you."

"I love you too," she said. He hugged her and Joey took his open window.

"Jami," he said. She caught her breath and tears started to fall. She knew what was happening. "Don't cry sweetheart," he chuckled, wiping away a tear and looked down at her. "Ever since the day we met, I knew that I would know you for the rest of my life. I knew that we would be close. I knew that I loved you."

He nodded at the other two and they all took out their boxes and fell to one knee. The girls squealed and had their hands over their mouths.

"Téa, will you-"

"Yes!" she screamed before he could finish. He smiled and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Will you marry me Serenity?" Tristan asked as he looked up into her eyes.

She moved her hands quickly. "Yes," she said, recovering her mouth. "Yes!" He scooped her up and twirled her around.

Jami was still staring at the ring and Joey's eyes. It was the ring she had told her mom about. The one she wanted.

"Jami…" he said. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you be my princess?" She started to cry. "Will you marry me?"

Jami choked on her sobs and had to cover her face. Her shoulders shook, and her loud breathing was the only sound in the church.

"Yes," was the muffled reply.

"Jami?" Joey asked worriedly; he didn't hear her.

"Yes," she said uncovering her stained face. He captured her in a hug and a passion filled kiss. The others kissed as well and the whole church clapped and cheered. Jami and Joey ended their kiss and she giggled.

"Can I wear my ring now, Puppy?" she asked playfully. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. She looked down on it like a precious treasure.

"We're getting married," she said quietly.

"I know," he said as he kissed her lips again.

Church ended and the three couples stood next to each other. The girls showed off the rings and hugged each other. Neither Serenity nor Téa felt upstaged by Jami's ring. They liked their own too much.

"So, should we go out to eat?" asked Tristan, who was holding Serenity protectively against his waist.

"Not quite yet," Jami said. She looked at the girls; they smiled and scattered up to the three microphones still on the stage of the church.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"Something special," Jami said. Serenity stood in the middle, Téa on her left and Jami on her right.

Reverend looked up in the sound booth of the church and gave thumbs up to Lee, the 70-year-old man that had been running the booth for over 50 years.

The song started, and almost immediately, Serenity's voice filled the church…

_[Serenity:] Everybody's looking for that something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You'll find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be_

The boys took a seat in the front pew with Reverend Moore. The older gentleman just smiled as the song went on.

_[Téa:] Some find it in the face of their children_

_Some find it in their lover's eyes_

Téa looked right into Yugi's eyes and smiled. He smiled back

_Who can deny the joy it brings_

_When you've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

_[Jami:] Some find it sharing every morning_

_Some in their solitary nights_

_You'll find it in the words of others_

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

_[Serenity:] You'll find it in the deepest friendship_

_The kind you cherish all your life_

_And when you know how much that means_

_You've found that special thing_

_[All w/ Serenity on top*:] You're flying without wings_

The guys were shocked at the voices of their new fiancés. They all new Jami had a voice, but so did soft spoken Serenity and the dancer Téa.

_[All: w/ Téa on top*:] So impossible_

_As they may seem_

_You've got to fight_

_For every dream_

'_Cause who's to know_

_Which one you let go_

_Would've made you complete_

_[Jami:] Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

Joey smiled at her and she smiled back with bright eyes.

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

_[Serenity:] To know that I can say_

_[All:] "I love you"_

_[Serenity:] At any given time or place_

_[Téa:] It's the little things that only I know_

_[Girls below w/ Téa on top*:] Those are the things that make you mine_

_[Jami:] And it's like flying without wings_

'_Cause you're my special thing_

_I'm flying without wings_

_[Serenity:] And you're the place my life begins_

_[Téa:] And you'll be where it ends_

_[All:] I'm flying without wings_

_[Jami:] And that's the joy you bring_

_[Jami w/ others coming in:] I'm flying without wings (Ooo)_

The guys clapped for them and they smiled and giggled. Jami started blushing and the other two were jumping up and down.

"I didn't think I could do it," Serenity said as Tristan walked over to her.

"It was beautiful," he said to her. He locked her into a hug and they stood there.

"I didn't think you had a voice Téa," Joey said. He kissed Jami's forehead and also locked her into a hug.

Téa blushed a deep red as she held onto Yugi. He lifted himself up to her ear and whispered so only she could hear.

"That was so sweet," he said. "You're voice is beautiful."

All the others saw was a brighter shade of red and Téa beginning to shake.

"Téa's giddy," Jami said playfully. Téa just giggled lightly and so did Serenity.

"So what about that food?" Tristan asked.

"Let's go," Jami and Serenity said. They bounded down the stairs and linked their hands in each other's. Téa jumped down the flight and linked her arm in Jami's. The girls giggled and laughed. They started singing "Thanks for the Memories" by Fall Out Boy.

_"One night, yeah, one more time; thanks for the memories…"_

"Thanks Reverend Moore! Thanks Lee!" they said as they got out the door.

The boys shook their heads and said their thanks as well.

"What're we gonna do with them?" Joey asked. Tristan shrugged and Yugi laughed.

"Don't know, but we've got the rest of our lives to find out," he said. The other two nodded and laughed too. They followed the pop song to their girls and headed out for a lunch together.

MrsJoey Wheeler: Okay, okay. It was good right?

Joey: Yeah

Tristan: Sure

Yugi: Pretty cool

Jami: Is that really all you three can say?

Joey, Tristan, and Yugi: Pretty much

Serenity: Boys….

Téa: Yeah really…. (*sarcastic tone*) BOYS.

MrsJoey Wheeler: Now girls, without them, this chapter would have never existed.

Joey: Point…

Tristan: And check

Rebecca: WHEN DO I COME IN! (**Everyone has a sweat-drop**)

MrsJoey Wheeler: Soon Rebecca. I don't if it's gonna be next chapter or not yet. But somewhere in this mess, you'll be in it.

Rebecca: Okay… (_Why couldn't I have married Yugi?_)

MrsJoey Wheeler: Okay, that's chapter one!

Jami: The next chapter is "Just Having Fun"! Oh yeah, par-tay!

Serenity: Oh, for MrsJoey Wheeler: She doesn't own the song "Flying Without Wings" by Westlife.

MrsJoey Wheeler: Thank you Serenity. Bye everyone!

A/N: So this story is old, so this writing style is a lot different than it is now. This story is hard to stay absorbed in, but I'm gonna try. I love this story and I want to finish it. I think a lot of edits are going to be in order in the excerpts that I've written. XD

Please R & R. =]

MrsJoey Wheeler

* "On top" is a term we use in chorus and with music. It means the person sings louder than the others or sings higher. In this case, the part the girl stated is singing the louder part.


End file.
